1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a record and a method for manufacturing such a record.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, records have been manufactured in such a way that ink containing resin and a solvent is applied to a recording medium such as a film and an image layer is thereby formed on the recording medium (refer to, for example, JP-A-2009-226886).
In a conventional method, after ink is applied to a recording medium, an image layer is heated at the minimum film-forming temperature of the ink and a solvent is thereby removed.
However, in a record manufactured by this method, an image is fixed in such a state that an internal stress is applied to the image layer. Therefore, there is a problem in that cracks are caused in the image layer by the internal stress to reduce the adhesion of the image layer to a recording medium.